It's A Dog's Life (2001)
'''It's A Dog's Life '''is an episode of the Sooty television series.. Plot Sweep is causing more trouble than usual at Hotel Sooty; he ruins Sooty and Scampi's painting, gets Miki wet, annoys Richard by folding his files into the shape of a ship and giving him an exploding cake and finally ruins the vegetables by playing skittles with them. Sweep thinks he's being funny but the others don't think so and tell him to keep out of their way for the rest of the day. Sweep complains that he will be lonely but Richard says it serves him right for being such a nuisance. Sweep then meets a fussy hotel guest named Lucy who had just lost her previous dog Jack, who apparently ran away. She offers to buy Sweep for £10 which Sooty and Soo accepts. Richard tries to reason with Lucy saying that Sweep is not for sale, but Sweep has made his mind up, deciding that he doesn't want to be with people who don't want him around and stays with Lucy who says that she will love him more than the others would, despite Richard's objections saying that they do like Sweep when he isn't annoying them. Later Sweep is dozing off dreaming of the luxuries he would gain by being Lucy's pet, but she proves to be a very strict and bossy owner when she shoos him off the bed, puts a lead on him and shuts him outside in a caged kennel, which was most likely why her previous dog ran away. Sweep calls for help, but the others aren't willing to rescue him after the way he treated them before with Lucy and decide to leave him there. Sweep however manages to free himself from the cage and runs away. Meanwhile Lucy is looking for Sweep and tells Richard that he has run away. Richard and the others decide to find Sweep before Lucy or they will never see him again. They search all over the hotel, but Sweep is nowhere to be found. Richard and the others then look at a scrap book of Sweep and all cry about how much they miss him. Sweep appears later and Richard and the others are happy to see him. Sweep tells them that he would never run away from his friends and Richard declares that they have all learnt a valuable lesson about appreciating their friends. Meanwhile Lucy has given up looking for Sweep and decides to leave the hotel next morning, declaring that she never wants a pet again. When nobody is there to take Lucy's bags to the taxi, she declares that she will do it herself and the sooner she leaves the hotel the better. Richard and the others help her on her way by hurling a custard pie in her face and giving her back her £10 for her cleaning bill. Characters *Sooty *Sweep *Scampi *Soo *Miki *Richard Songs *It's A Dog's Life Category:Episodes Category:Sooty episodes